Padfoot's bad day
by techpilgrim
Summary: a quick lighthearted one-shot about a prank that almost leads to tragedy about a run in with animal control.


Padfoot's bad day

A/N: It's fanfic, I don't own. This is a oneshot set over Christmas break fifth year. Please note I'm not in animal control or Brittish, I don't know how accurate some of this stuff is.

Sirius Black walked up to his room. Despite Arthur being attacked and Harry freaking out, this was the most fun he'd had in a long time. It was so refreshing to have people around rather than just that old mad elf. As he approached his room he saw a brightly wrapped package addressed to him. He picked it up and red the card. "To Mr. Padfoot, from aspiring Mauradurs, Fred and George." He unwrapped the package to find some dog biscuits.

"Ha, Harry must be telling stories about me." He thought. Looking at the box he decided to try one, he did like them as a dog. He transformed and ate one. It was quite good. Then he tried to transform back but couldn't. Panicking, he looked at the box and then back at the card.

"If you can read this postscript, it means you've transformed and will have to stay this way for twenty four hours. Mischief managed.

 _Oh they are going to get it,_ Sirius thought, though really he didn't mind being a dog. There was one problem though, he really had to pee. Panicking he paced around looking for an open door and found someone left a window open for an owl in the back room. He hoped though to relieve himself but when he returned someone had closed the window. Sirius barked and barked but then remembered their was a silencing charm around the house that his grandfather had cast to keep out "that blasted noise" from "those filthy muggles and their infernal contraptions."

Sirius wasn't cold, his dog form was quite warm, but he was hungry. He hadn't had dinner yet and was quite hungry. He laid in front of the door for a while but it was clear no one else was coming and he couldn't ring the bell as a dog. He decided he would look for some food and then come back. Padfoot walked down the street to a local diner that he knew from experience sometimes fed strays. He turned to the back alley were the door was and saw something that made his hackles raise. A man was there trying to force himself on a woman. Sirius barked and charged the man. The girl took her chance and ran but before Sirius could disengage a police constable came by.

"Get this crazy dog off me," and the officer was then calling for animal control. Sirius panicked and ran. He didn't have a color and looked like a stray. He needed to get back to Grimauld and it's fidelius charm. He was almost there when he felt a strap close around his neck. The strap was attached to a pole and he was manhandled into the back of a truck. The truck pulled out and twenty minutes later he found he was at the pound.

…meanwhile at Grimauld place.

Fred and George were making their way down for dinner and saw the open package of dog biscuits and grinned. They walked down to dinner and asked if anyone had seen a big black dog. No one had, though Harry was asking where Sirius was.

"oh he's probably lying around somewhere," said Fred.

"What did you do," said Molly.

"Who us?" asked George.

"Where is Sirius?" asked Harry.

"He may be dog tired," said Fred.

Ginny frowned, "You didn't, I told you it was a bad idea."

"Quite Gin-Gin," hissed George.

"What did you do?" asked Ron.

"These idiots made some dog biscuits that would keep him in his animagus form for a day," said Ginny.

"But why would he eat the dog buscuits?" asked Molly.

"He says they are quite good when he's a dog…" said Harry.

They called for Padfoot all over the house but couldn't find him. Harry and Remus checked the back garden and Remus stiffened.

"I have his sent, he went out here to pee….and then went around to the front." And for the first time in his life Remus was thankful he was a werewolf with his sense of smell. They walked around to the front of the house and Remus said he left the grounds.

"We have to find him Moony." Said Harry, "Malfoy knows he is a dog, he could be caught." And after returning to the house for coats and a hat to cover Harry's scar, they went out looking for him. They followed his sent to a restaurant and then the trail stopped. Moony asked if they had seen a big black dog and was informed animal control had taken him away as he attacked a man.

"He'll be safe for the night, we'll call around and see if we can find him in the morning." Remus said. The idea of breaking into every dog shelter in London with a minor was not appealing to him.

Meanwhile, back at the pound Sirius was having trouble sleeping. There was a female corgi in the next cage. A corgi in heat. She was raising her rear to Sirius and Sirius was having a hard time not looking. His human mind was disgusted by the idea of bestiality but damnit his doggie hormones were going crazy. Sirius was glad they were in separate cages as he tried to go down for the night.

The next day someone came by to evaluate Padfoot. He was reported as a vicious dog but the officer who reported it was not so sure, the man who said the dog attacked him was quite drunk and might have provoked the dog. The animal worker found Sirius to be quite playful, as Sirius kept licking her face and rubbing against her; she was quite attractive and Sirius was a dog in more ways than one. After pronouncing him friendly and adoptable Sirius was relieved, he was worried they would want to put him to sleep. Then he heard the dreaded n word. He was to be neutered at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. He had eaten the accursed biscuit around 3ish, oh please wear off, please.

At 2:45 they came in to prep him for surgery. With a strap and pole he was led to the operating room, dragging his feet every step of the way. When he came to the doorway he spread eagled his paws on the door in a desperate attempt to stave off the inevitable. The man simply picked him up and turned him to his back facing the doorway and put him on the table. The tech kept trying to put the mask on Sirius and he kept turning away.

"poor boy, it's almost like he knows what's coming. Easy there, you're just going to go to sleep."

Padfoot was just about to loose consciousness when a woman walked in.

"Stop the procedure, a man and his son have just come to claim the dog, when we said we were going to neuter him they said they were going to breed him."

The mask was removed and Padfoot was led out to see Harry and Remus waiting for him. \

"Make sure you put a color and tags on him." Said the woman crossly.

"Yes ma'am, we will, come on Padfoot," Remus said, grinning ear to ear. When they had left the office and were in an alley they stopped.

"Okay Sirius, it should have worn off now, can you transform?"

Sirius did so and was breathing heavily. Remus gave him a glamour, he was farily sure it would be a while before Sirius wanted to transform again, and made there way to Grimauld place.

"Not a word of this, EVER." Said Sirius. Harry and Remus busted up laughing. Sirius scowled. Revenge would be sweet, Freddy boy and Georgie, oh yes it would.


End file.
